


carol's gift

by ayamie974



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 10:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18221867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayamie974/pseuds/ayamie974
Summary: Carol send Fury a little gift





	carol's gift

It had been about a week since Carol and the Skrulls had left hearth. They were making a stop on a small planet to get more supplies and tools for the ship.  
Carol was walking the streets of an outdoor market accompanied by Talos. The Skrull was hidden under the appearance of one of the first local they had pass upon arriving here. He had now purple skin with neon pink hair and eyebrow and startlingly clears blue eyes. He was also now a little bit shorter than Carol. She was walking by his side under her normal appearance but she had covered her uniform with the traditional robe the inhabitant wore here to keep her anonymity. The Krees shouldn’t already be looking for them and they couldn’t possibly know they would stop here, but it was always better to be safe than sorry. Especially knowing that the ship full of Skrulls refugees, children and civilian, was docked at the border of the city they were visiting.  
Even though she was used to their metamorphosis abilities, it still unsettled the former Kree fighter to discuss with someone with the look of someone she had never known. Maybe that was why the Supreme Intelligence always took the appearance of someone the person knew and respected, even if it was unconsciously, she thought grimly. This way you didn’t really question yourself when you revealed more about yourself than you should to someone you didn’t really knew.  
She and Talos were discussing the importance of bringing back toys to the ship and what kind they should take when a stand gain her attention. She cut herself in what she was saying and stopped to take a closer look.  
Seeing her stop, Talos stopped as well and came by her side to look at the stand too. It was a stand selling all sorts of body parts. (Ok, they might not be in the most legal part of the town, so what?). When he saw what exactly had taken her attention he raised one of his pink eyebrow.

“-Really?”

She answered with an amused grin. He rolled his eyes but smiled too and made a gest to indicate her to go ahead. She grinned a little wider and went to the stand. She immediately began to bargain with the seller who was trying to gain a lot more from this than it was worth. After a few minutes they finally arrived to a compromised, even though she spent a few more units that she would have like on it. She went back to Talos with a little wooden box under her arm and a smile on her face. 

He shook his head but started to walk again without saying anything. After this they continued their shopping, gathering food, supplies, games (because _of course_ it was important when you have children on board) and clothes. Once they had everything, they went back to the ship. Once there Carole immediately went to the room she occupied when she wasn’t flying beside them.  
When she still didn’t come back to the main room two hours later, Talos went to see her. He knocked softly on her doors and waited for an answer. None of the travellers would risk entering the room without her permission. She could, after all, blast photon out of her hands. Hearing a soft ‘come in’ he opened the door and walked inside the room. He was surprised to find her sprawled at her desk, looking dejectedly at the box she had bought earlier. She lifted her head and smiled a little when she saw him, but it wasn’t as bright as usual.

“-Is there a problem Captain?”

The Skrulls had taken to call her by her title when she told them she couldn’t be Vers anymore but she didn’t really feel like Carol Danvers. Hearing her earthly title always made her smile so they continued to use it. She tried to smile at it but something was off.

“-It’s nothing, don’t worry Talos.”

“-Then why are you looking at this box instead of packing it to send it?”

From the expression that appeared on her face, Talos knew that he had touched the heart of the problem.

“-It doesn’t really matters,” she said looking down at the box, “it’s not like there’s an intergalactic postal service that reached C-53”

Understanding immediately her problem, Talos thought for a moment before answering.

“-You’ll just have to make the delivery yourself then.”

“-But…”

“-We’ll be alright for the time it’ll take you to do it.” He interrupted her protest. “We’ll stay on this planet; it’ll be good for us to enjoy some fresh air after so long on the ship. With your power you’ll be able to do the trip in less than three days. We’ll be fine. Go give your gift to our friend.”

She looked at him for a moment, assessing his seriousness. He simply looked back at her until an expression of pure joy took the place of the half smile on her face. She got up and gave him a formal salute before grabbing the box on her desk and hurried towards the door. At the last moment she turned back toward him with a frown on her face.

“-If anything happens…”

“-I’ll call you immediately. Now go.”

With a last smile in his direction she exited the room, and a few moments later, he heard the distinctive sound of her taking off. Shaking his head slightly, he escaped her room at a more sedate pace and went to the playroom of the ship. They now had time on their hands before they took off again, and he wanted to spend it with his daughter.

 

*~*

A few days later agent Coulson went into Nick Fury's office and brought him a box. When the black agent opened it and was faced by a collection of eyes. He didn’t say anything, putting his hand in front of his face to stop his smile from showing. He knew perfectly who this gift was from.

*~*

 

Up in the sky, in a galaxy not so far away Carol Danvers was laughing softly while thinking of her earthly agent friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy it. Kudos and comments are always appreciated  
> Bye <3


End file.
